Laurie needs a Hero II
by BlueBeam
Summary: 1 month after Laurie and Carol recoiled there relationship. Allyson wants to follow Captain America footsteps to protect Haddonfield from anymore massacres. Carol and Laurie decide restart a family. Kim Possible characters going to appear but only a short while.
1. Chapter 1

**One month since Laurie and Carol got back together. Carol moved into Laurie's cabin, With some help from The Avengers, Karen and Allyson to rebuild her house and transformed it into a family home. No hate please and hope you like it.**

* * *

Laurie and Carol were snuggling up on the sofa as they're watching tv. Both of them were watching a romantic film.

"Carol"

"Yeah Laurie"

"Thanks for coming back into my life and saving me"

"Anytime, beautiful" Carol and Laurie shared a kiss.

"I was thinking, we should have a baby" said Laurie.

"Same but how are we going to conceive? Carol cried.

"Maybe Captain America could be a surrogate! Laurie suggested.

"Cap would but knowing him, he would much rather wait for the right woman" Carol responded.

"Oh ok" Laurie cried.

"Hey, hey don't think that, we could always adopt"

"I would much rather, carry the baby in me "

"If you say so"

Outside, The Shape was mysteriously walking up too the doorstep. Instead of smashing his hand through the glass like last time. He banged on the door.

Laurie and Carol heads perked up as they heard banging.

"WHAT NOW!, Laurie i get the door for you" Carol got up to answer the door.

When she opened the door. Laurie and Carol immediately got into a fighting stance.

"You got some nerves, showing your face" Carol snapped.

Michael tilted his head as his expression was blank. Carol fired up her energy blasts as Carol was about to blast him.

"COME ON MICHAEL, SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT"Carol yelled as she was about to blast him.

The Shape unexpectedly spoke which shocked both Laurie and Carol.

"Laurie"The Shape growled darkly.

"What do you want, WHY COME HERE TO INTERRUPT OUR EVENING" Laurie barked.

The Shape stalked towards them as he towered over them. Laurie and Carol were expecting Michael too kill them but instead wrapping his arms round them. Pulling Laurie and Carol into a hug.

"I'm sorry" The Shape grunted.

"Sorry YOUR SORRY FOR WHAT, TRYING TO KILL ME, MY FAMILY, FRIENDS AND THE INNOCENTS YOU TAKEN. WHY NOW MICHAEL" Laurie screamed.

The Shape was silent as he released his grip on them. Michael turned away from Carol and Laurie as he exited the house.

"Okay, that was unexpected? Carol thought.

Laurie nodded in an agreement as her and Carol shut the door behind them.

Both of them plopped back down, on the sofa as they carried on watching the film.

* * *

Next day

Laurie and Carol, had called Karen, Allyson and Captain America for an meeting as they had some news to tell them.

"Hi Carol, Hi Grandmother, you called us for a meeting, is anything ok" Allyson cried.

"Hey Kiddo, yeah everything fine" Carol nodded.

Allyson nodded as she say down along with Captain America and her mother.

"The reason we called you guys, Here today is because me and Laurie, got somthing too tell you? Said Carol.

"We're thinking about having a baby" Laurie called out as her and Carol held hands

"Congratulations Grandmother and Carol, I'm soo happy for you" Allyson bursted into happy tears as she pulled them into a hug.

Captain America stood up to pat them on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Carol and Laurie, i hope it goes well" Captain America congratulated them.

"Very proud of you mom, I.i really love the idea of being a big sister" Karen cried.

"Wait, how are you going to conceive, if you want a baby" Karen questioned.

"We are thinking of an IV treatment, surrogate or adopt but Laurie prefers the child to be ours to be honest " Carol explained.

"That means we won't ever have a baby" Laurie sobbed.

Carol put an arm round Laurie as she stroked her locks of hair.

We will find a way, Laurie don't worry" Carol soothed.

"Who's going to be our doctor as we don't know any one" Allyson cried.

"Well If i do end up pregnant and i give birth, i want someone who's not crazy, abusive or nasty" Laurie cried.

"Laurie, i wouldn't let it happen because they would have me and Captain America to deal with" Carol responded as she put an protective arm round her.

"I know someone in Middleton, who's a brain surgeon and she is honestly. such a really nice woman" said Captain America said.

"Is she Cap? Karen asked.

"Would i lie, No all i'm saying is because she helped save many lives" said Captain America.

"I hope she is" Laurie trembled a little bit. Carol pulled her into a hug as Allyson stroked her,


	2. Chapter 2

After the family meeting, Karen, Allyson and Captain America were thinking of a way so Laurie and Carol can have a baby.

"I feel sorry for grandmother and Carol as they really want to have a baby" Allyson cried.

"I know where your coming from, Allyson but if they do, what if Michael come back! Karen cried.

"Mom, you got nothing to worry about as Captain America and Carol wouldn't let that happen"

"I know Allyson, It's just that, I just want mom to be happy so she could have an happy life" Karen cried as bit of tears rolled down, from her eyes to her cheeks.

Captain America wrapped an arm round her as Allyson did the same.

"Karen,"

"Yeah Cap"

"We will do this together as we're in this together" Captain America told her.

"Thanks Cap"

Captain America nodded.

"Hey Captain America, can i ask you something? Allyson asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind" Captain America responded.

"I've been doing some research about your life as i'm a big fan of your work" Allyson smiled.

"Aw cheers Allyson, that means a lot"

Captain America nodded.

"Allyson, i was thinking to myself last night, about you following my footsteps one day, how would you feel about that" Captain America asked her.

"Take plenty of time Allyson, there's no rush"

"I actually would Captain as i've seen too much deaths in Haddonfield" Allyson herocly responded.

Captain America turned his head towards Karen.

"Is that ok with you Karen, If you want Allyson too be a superhero? Captain America asked her.

"I'm fine with that but don't let her, go on dangerous missions" Karen cried.

"I wouldn't allow it as i can't bear to lose anyone" Captain America cried.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry, Captain America that you had to go through so much" Karen gave him a sympathetic look.

"Come here, Cap" Karen pulled him into a hug. Allyson joined into give him a hug.

"It just, it just hurts, really hurts so much" Captain America sobbed.

I know it does, let it all out" Karen soothed him.

"Cap, everything's ok, just think about happy things, like what makes you happy" Karen said to him.

Captain America recovered as Karen wiped an tear from him.

"Thanks Karen so much" Captain America said to her.

Karen smiled as she held his hand. While Allyson gave laid an gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Feel bit better, now Cap? Allyson asked him.

"Yeah, i'm good" Captain America smiled again.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months Later

* * *

One morning at the Strode residence. Carol was fast asleep in bed, until she heard some noises in the bathroom. Carol quickly jumped out of bed. To go make sure Laurie was alright.

Carol was beside the bathroom door as she slammed the door wide open. Finding Laurie over the toilet bowl.

"Oh god LAURIE! Carol scooted over to Laurie as she faced down from the toilet bowl.

After Laurie was finished vomiting. Carol helped Laurie sit up as they sat by the wall.

"Laurie is everything ok? Carol asked her.

Laurie nodded.

"I'm fine now, Carol"

"Laurie, you've been vomiting over the toilet for the last couple days? Carol gave her a worried look.

"Carol, i'm scared" Laurie shivered.

Carol pulled Laurie towards her as she wrapped her arms round her.

"Must be something, i've ate"

"I don't know Laurie but i'm taking you to the doctors" Carol suggested.

All the sudden, they've noticed Michael, yet again broke into her and Carol's home.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, MICHAEL" Carol gave pissed off look as she walked out.

Carol stormed downstairs to find Michael Myers standing in the Living room as he holding a shopping bag.

Carol stormed towards him as she face him.

"What do you think your doing Michael? Carol snarled.

Michael gave her a stare, while Carol had her arms crossed.

"What's in that shopping bag? You better show IT TOO ME RIGHT NOW OR IM GOING TO BLAST, YOUR SORRY ASS" Carol angrily snapped,

Michael shoved the shopping bag in front of her as Carol yanked it away from him. He stood as he inhales, while watching her open the shopping bag.

"Michael, you staring at like that, doesn't scare me!" Carol mocked.

Carol was expected to find a head, inside of the bag but all she found was a Pregnancy test.

Carol picked it up as she stared at him,

"Ok for this once thanks but how did you know? Carol cocked an eyebrow.

The Shape nodded in response as Carol turned around to return upstairs.

Carol walked upstairs to see Laurie, waiting for her.

"What happened down there? Laurie asked.

"Micheal happened"

"Did he try to hurt you baby, I SWEAR I WOULD FUCKING KILL HIM" Laurie yelled.

"NO! he brought a bag, full of pregnancy tests" said Carol.

"Your joking"

"I'm not joking, Laurie"

"Why would he do something, like this?

"Good those why but atleast he saved us from going to the pharmacy"

Laurie nodded as both heard a "CRASH" from coming downstairs.

"OH FOR CRYING MY ASS OUT LOUD" Carol groaned as she stormed down to see, Michael already dropped an mini glass table.

There Michael was staring at her innocently, like he done's nothing wrong. Carol face palmed in annoyance.

"What the fuck, did you just brake, an damm table"

Michael folded his arms like an child as Carol did the same.

Michael and Carol stomped one each. While they stomped on other legs.

Laurie came straight downstairs as she heard, what's all the noise was about.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE" Laurie howled.

"Michael, just broke the table for no reason"

"Well all i HEARD WAS YOU TWO STOMPING AROUND, DOWNSTAIRS LIKE CHILDREN" Laurie screamed.

Michael stood there as he let a small chuckle underneath, his weathered latex mask.

Laurie gave him a death glare as he stopped.

"Is there something, you want too share, Michael" Laurie snapped.

Michael nodded a no.

All the sudden, the house phone rang as Laurie went to answer it.

"Hello" Laurie answered.

"Hello is this, Laurie Strode"

"Yes it is"

"Hi how are you? Captain America told me all about you?

"Did he"

"Yeah, such an gentle soul, Captain America is"

In the background, The Shape and Carol started to poke each other.

Carol poked Michael in the arm, While Michael punched her Carol's arm back.

Carol and Michael both stared at each other as they started to childishly flap each other.

"Oi YOU TWO PACK IT IN" Laurie shot an icy, deathly glare at them. Allowing Laurie to return to her call.

"Sorry about that"

"Laurie, it's ok, i actually found it really funny"

"What time do you want me then?

"This afternoon at Middleton Medical Centre but take all the time you need"

"Thank you"

"No worries Laurie, take your time"

"Ok thanks again, bye"

"Bye" Laurie her phone down as she saw The Shape and Captain Marvel standing like innocent angels.

"Don't even think about it" Laurie snarled.

"Ok Ok gosh, we were only, having a laugh, Carol chuckled.

Laurie folded her arms as she gave them a look.

"Who was that, Laurie?

"A doctor, who would like to help us"

Carol nodded as did Michael.

"Well, i hope it's not some kind of mad scientist or an evil doctor" Carol growled as Michael nodded the same way.

* * *

In the afternoon at the Middlton Medical centre.

Laurie and Carol were waiting in the waiting room, ready to be be seen.

"Carol i don't get, why we should just go Haddonfield memorial because that's more closer" Laurie suggested.

"I know Laurie but i would much rather have you here, than being chased by Michael"

"That's true but i know where your coming from Carol" Laurie smiled at her.

"Of course i do baby" Carol and Laurie shared a quick kiss before a nurse came out to let them, know the doctor is ready to see them.

"Mrs Strode and Mrs Danvers, the doctor is ready to see you" The male nurse called out.

Laurie and Carol got up from their seats to go into the doctors office. When they arrived. A woman with, orange hair, white doctor coat and purple dress top. Kindly opened the door for them.

"Hello, you must be the famous Laurie Strode and Carol Danvers" Dr Ann Possible gave them a warm welcome.

"Yes we are, thank you"

"Not at all, would both of you like too sit down" Dr Ann Possible showed them the seats. Carol sat down on a chair. While Laurie sat on a gurney, bed.

"Alright before we start, do you women want anything? Dr Ann Possible asked.

"No thank you we're fine" Laurie kindly declined.

"I'm all good as well" Carol added.

Dr Ann Possible nodded.

"Ok let's get started shall we" said Dr Ann Possible.

Ann brought the ultra sound over, too where Laurie was. While lying down on the gurney as she put some jelly onto the sonography.

"Laurie did you experience any sickness or not? Ann asked her.

"Ive been throwing up, for the last couple of weeks. Eating none stop and my stomach appears to be swollen" Laurie responded.

"Your so going to the Gym" Carol teased.

Ann Nodded as Laurie pulled up her shirt, revealing a small bump. Ann layed the sonographer onto her stomach as Laurie and Carol watched the screen.

After a few minutes, Laurie and Carol were shocked to find a baby in the screen. Carol and Laurie held hands as they both started to cry.

"Oh my fucking gosh" Laurie cried as she put her hand on her mouth.

Carol wiped few tears from her face.

"Congratulations Mrs Strode and Mrs Danvers, your going to have a baby! Dr Ann Possible beamed.

Dr Ann Possible took the sonography away as she put toilet paper onto her stomach. To the clean the jelly off.

"Just to let you know, your 2 months pregnant" Dr Ann Possible told them.

"I knew something was wrong, with Laurie as she was always eating and throwing up every morning" Carol said.

"I'm so sorry Carol, i'm so sorry" Laurie started crying as she buried her hands on her face.

Carol pulled Laurie into a hug as she cried.

"I.i don't what to say. I'm scared of what kind of a mother i be"

"Laurie, don't think that, you would be a good mom"

"No i won't Carol, i will just, train it to kill Michael"

"Laurie, Michael will have me to deal with"

"Your just saying that"

"No i won"t"

"Laurie, your a good woman, the way you brought up Karen but despite showing her how too set up traps, use a gun and the basement"

"I only did that so she can protect herself, from those horrors of this world"

Dr Ann Possible offered her a drink of water. Laurie gentle grabbed the water cup as she gulped it down.

Dr Ann Possible put an assuring hand on her. While she sat on the edge of the gurney.

"Feeling a bit better, Laurie? Dr Ann smiled at her.

Laurie nodded as Carol helped, wiped her tears.

"Oh before you ready to go. Here's the picture of the baby scan" Dr Ann Possible handed the picture as Carol took it.

"Thanks Doc" Carol said.

"Anytime, it's no biggie, just want the best for you guys" Dr Ann Possible responded.

Carol and Ann helped Laurie get off the gurney. While helping Laurie onto her feet.

"You okay now, Laurie? Ann asked her.

Laurie turned to face her.

"Yeah i'm feeling ok now so sorry you had too witness it" Laurie cried.

"Laurie it's okay, too get emotional" Ann gave her a sympathetic look.

"Laurie and Carol, if you need anything, i'm just one call away" Dr Ann Possible told them as Carol and Laurie nodded.

"We better get going now as it was, a pleasure to meet you" Carol and Ann both shook each other hands.

"Likewise, Carol" Ann smiled.

Thank you so much" Laurie cried as she held her hand.

"Laurie darling, anything's possible for an possible" Ann chuckled.

After seeing Dr Ann Possible, Laurie and Carol returned to Haddonfield on her jet. They returned home to find Michael sleeping on the sofa.

When Laurie and Carol walked in, they noticed Michael was snoring. An evil grin crept Carol's face.

"Babe, i'm just going to go into the kitchen, to get a drink" Carol lied as she grinned evily.

"What you up too, Carol? Laurie gave her a glare.

"Nothing, i'm being honest" Carol sheepily grinned as Laurie folded her arms.

"I can tell your, lying" Laurie gave her a stern look.

"Fine, i was going to go into the kitchen, to get some water so i could drench him" Carol explained.

"Wouldn't do that Carol as Michael's behind you" Laurie pointed at Michael, who was standing behind Carol.

Carol was suddenly drenched as she was soaking wet. Turned out Michael had beat her too it as he was holding the bucket upside down.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WAS THAT FOR BITCH" Carol roared as she faced towards Michael. Michael found it funny.

"Thanks Michael" Laurie grinned as Michael nodded as he was silent.

Carol gave them a pissed off look as Michael threw a towel at her.

"Ha, ha very funny" Carol groaned as she went upstairs to change.

While Laurie and Michael were downstairs.

"Nice one Michael, can i ask you something? Laurie questioned. The Shape gave her a look as he stared at her.

"Why are you, acting so different lately? Laurie shot him a glare as Michael tilted his head.

"You haven't been killing anyone, for the last 2 months! Laurie told him.

The Shape pointed his finger at her stomach. Laurie looked down at her stomach and looked back up again.

"Is it because he want to protect me and the baby" Laurie cried.

Michael stood there, with his blank expression.

"Yes, Laurie, i want to protect you, Carol and the baby. I know i've tried to hurt you in the past but i would really like us to stop fighting"

"Are you actually talking underneath, your mask"

Michael nodded.

"WHY AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS, YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRIED TOO KILL ME"

"Don't shout Laurie, it's not good for the baby" The Shape grunted.

Carol came back down in her dry clothes as Michael drenched in water.

"Is everything alright? Carol asked.

Laurie and Michael gave her a look as she walked towards them.

"Oh yeah, shall we call Captain America, Karen and Allyson about our news" Carol cried.

Laurie and Michael both nodded in an agreement

* * *

That evening

Carol and Laurie, invited Captain America, Karen and Allyson round for dinner because they had some wonderful news. that they wanted to share.

"Hi everyone and thank you all for coming as me and Laurie, Both of us got something we would like to tell you all? We are FINALLY HAVING A BABY! Carol squealed in delight. Laurie smiled as she placed her hands on her bump.

"Awww how exciting, what month are you grandmother? Allyson cried.

"Well, Carol and i went to see Dr Ann Possible today and she said, I'm 2 months pregnant" Laurie called out.

Everyone stood up to congratulate them.

"We defiantly support you, mom. In fact all of us are" Karen cried.

"Thanks baby" Laurie cried.

Captain America gave them a thumbs up, With his approving expression.

"Very proud of you, Carol and Laurie. I hope it goes all for you two" Captain America responded.

"Cheers Cap, that really means alot" Carol cried as Captain America put an hand on her shoulder, proudly.

Michael came up too Laurie and Carol as Captain America, Karen and Allyson. Started to give him a warning glare, Karen stepped back as she raised her BB gun, towards his head. Captain America had his shield with him, just in case he starts too relapses but instead, He embraces them into a hug. Shocking Captain America, Karen and Allyson in horror.

Michael released his embrace as he stood backwards, giving them a nod.

"Let them GO! MICHAEL!" Karen yelled as she was about to pull the trigger.

"KAREN! its ok, he didn't hurt us" Laurie told her.

"He didn't"

Laurie nodded a no.

"If he did, Then Captain Marvel and Captain America, would've handle it" Laurie gave her a look.

"I'm sorry mom"

"It's ok baby, you was only trying to protect us" Laurie responded.

"Shall we raise our glasses, to celebrate" Captain America chimed.

"Yeah Captain America, let"'s do it" Allyson added.

Everyone raised their glasses, to celebrate.

"TO CAROL AND LAURIE, MAY THEY BE BLESSED WITH A BEAUTIFUL BABY. THIS BABY WILL HAVE AN CRAZY FAMILY" Captain America boomed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they all laughed.

"TO CAROL DANVERS AND LAURIE STRODE" They all shouted in cheer.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Months later,

* * *

Laurie, Carol, Captain America, Karen, Allyson and Michael, spent the last four months getting everything ready for the baby. Captain America trained Allyson to be his sidekick so she could protect Haddonfield.

Now, Michael lives with Carol and Laurie under the watchful eyes of Captain America. Karen and Captain America have grown too, like each other for the last, few months.

Laurie started having back pains, food cravings as her stomach started to swollen bigger. Carol and Michael helped her out, with picking things up from the floor and heavy objects.

Laurie went to see Dr Ann Possible again, for her 6 month scan as she is 6 months pregnant.

This time, Carol and Allyson came with her for support.

The three arrived at the Haddonfield memorial as Dr Ann Possible relocated there because she wanted to be Laurie's personal doctor.

When they arrived, Dr Ann Possible greeted them as they came inside. Dr Ann Possible helped. open the door to her private office.

"Afternoon Laurie, Carol and Allyson, how are you all? Dr Ann Possible greeted them.

"We're good, thanks for asking" Carol nodded towards her.

Dr Ann Possible nodded in an agreement.

Carol and Allyson each sat on the chair, that was beside the gurney bed. Carol picked up Laurie in bridal style. She then laid Laurie onto the gurney so she doesn't have to struggle.

After setting Laurie down onto the gurney, Next she sat down next to her, while holding her hand.

Dr Ann Possible brought the ultrasound over too them so they could see the lifted her top but only showing the bump. Ann squirted the jelly onto the sonograph.

Four of them watched as the screen came on. Tears trickled down Laurie's eyes as Carol and Allyson started too tear up.

When the baby suddenly appeared, onto the ultrasound sound screen.

"OMG gosh i don't believe it, grandmother" Allyson cried as her and Laurie both shared teary looks. Carol grinned as she flicked a tear from her eye.

"Laurie, you really deserve, this kind of happiness honestly" Carol cried.

"Congratulations, would you like to know if it's a boy or an girl? Dr Ann Possible asked.

Carol, Laurie and Allyson exchange glances.

"We would like too, have it as a secret" said Carol.

"I don't mind, all i want is my grandmother to be happy" Allyson responded as she tighten her grip on Laurie's hand.

Unknown to them, they noticed Michael Myers in the corner, Staring at at them.

"We know it's you, Michael come on" Carol faced him as he came walking towards them.

"Laurie, Carol and Allyson, i know i've made some mistakes in the past but i will do my best too protect you" The Shape growled.

Dr Ann Possible gave him a glare.

"I've heard about you, Your the Boogeyman of Haddonfield, Lay one finger on Laurie or anyone else, i'm sending Shego after you GOT THAT! Dr Ann Possible threatened.

The Shape turned his towards her.

"Why would i want too fight Laurie in her condition" The Shape grunted as he turned to face Laurie, Carol and Allyson.

"One move Michael, your toast" Carol barked.

The Shape gentley laid his hand onto Laurie's bump.

Laurie had an shocked looked at him. Carol had an, I'm going to kick your fat ass look. While Allyson had an horrified expression as she had her arms round Laurie protectively. Until Michael felt a kick, much to everyone surprise. Michael chuckled.

"I think the kid is going too like me, Hey there little guy, When you come into the world, i'm going to make sure, that no one will ever, i mean EVER HURT YOU OR SCARE YOU as I will be there to protect you kid and no matter what" The Shape spoke to the bump.

"Michael" Laurie cried.

The Shape faced towards her as he stood there. Suddenly Michael felt something new. It wasn't rage or hate. It was love, that he never felt before.

"Thank you for being so gentle" Laurie cried as Michael laid a hand on her shoulder.

The Shape nodded as he turned away. Carol was about fire an energy projection at him but decided not too because he was being gentle to her.

"Sorry about Michael" Laurie apologised.

"Laurie it's ok as long as he didn't hurt you" said Dr Ann Possible said.

Soon after the ultrasound, They went returned home to relax. When four of them came home. Captain Marvel was called by The Avengers because they had an emergency so she went straight away.

Allyson and Michael spent the rest of the afternoon, taking Laurie out shopping for baby clothes and toys.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Months later,

* * *

Laurie and Carol went too birth and parent classes every week. Sometimes when Carol was on a mission. Michael, Karen and Allyson were on stand by as they were, happy too pitch in and help.

Also just too let you all know. That Laurie did't drink during her pregnancy as i should've mentioned. Carol, Michael, Karen and Allyson didn't let her drink as she was pregnant. Very sorry about that.

Michael went to do community service as he didn't want to set a bad example. They had the baby's room done all white. Thanks to Michael and Captain America for helping them set it up.

Allyson is now Captain America new sidekick as she wanted to protect Haddonfield.

With Laurie due date nearing, Carol and Captain America were contacted by Tony Stark about, a space mission.

Laurie was sitting down on sofa, eating a massive KFC meal with het feet propped up to the table.

Carol came downstairs, with her bags as she had a sad look.

Laurie noticed Carol in her Captain Marvel suit.

"Carol, Honey whats up" Laurie put her finished chicken into the bucket.

"Laurie, I..I mean Ironman called me, To say that he needs me for this space mission because we need too stop an intergalactic war"

"Why"

"Laurie, they need me for the mission"

"NO! I NEED YOU CAROL, FUCK IRONMAN"

"LAURIE DO THINK,I ALREADY FEEL REALLY BAD FOR YOU ALREADY. IF I DIDN'T MICHAEL WOULD'VE HAD MY HEAD"

"I FEEL LIKE YOU DONT CARE"

"LAURIE THAT's FULL BULLSHIT, I CARE ENOUGH FOR YOU, WHOS BEEN THERE FOR YOU, When we went too have a scan"

Laurie started to trembling as she felt the baby kicked. Carol gave her a hurtful look as Laurie turned away

Carol lifted Laurie's face as she turned her face, towards her.

"I care Laurie, I know i left you before but i was scared, scared that, i did it not because of you. I wanted to protect you from the superhero world as they're really nasty villains out there. That want to hurt or kill innocent people" Carol cried.

"You hate me"

"LAURIE FOR FUCKING SAKE, NO! just listen. Ill be back soon as the baby arrives. When the baby arrives, i'm taking time off for you baby" Carol cried as Laurie and Carol started crying.

"I'll be quick as soon as i can, ok" Carol wiped Laurie's tear as they both had sad expression.

"I just really want you, to watch our child being born but instead of a MOTHER FUCKING MISSION" Laurie screamed.

"How do you think. I feel BAD OK" Carol yelled.

Allyson came through the door, Along with Michael.

"Hey grandmother and Carol, what's going here? Allyson asked.

"Allyson and Michael, Just to let you know, i'm going on a space mission but don't how long it will take? Carol cried.

"Why's that Carol?

"Theres been an intergalactic war breaking out. Deep in space so that's why The Avengers are going to deal with the problem"

Michael noticed Laurie was crying as he shot an deathly glare at her.

"Carol, Did you have too upset Laurie. If you did, Im going to smash your skull open if you hurt her" Michael argued.

"Michael, i know it's wrong but trust me. If we don't stop an war, there's going to be bloodshed" Carol barked.

"Yeah, Yeah, If you don't get here after the baby arrives. It's be your loss Carol and there won't be a next time" Michael threatened.

"I will return as soon as i can" Carol told them.

"Ok Carol, You and Captain America be careful. Out there, honestly" Michael responded.

The Quinjet landed outside as it was waiting for Captain America and Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel stepped out from her house as she turned around to see the sad faces of Laurie and Allyson.

Carol felt a hand on her shoulder but only to be Captain America.

Carol turned around to face him.

"You ready"

Carol sadly nodded.

"Yea, Let's go! Carol sadly whispered as the two entered into the Quinjet. Before they left. Carol looked out the window as she started crying.

Captain America sat next too her as he put an comforting arm round her.

"It be alright Carol, Laurie is in safe hands so you got nothing to worry about" Captain America tried to make her feel better.

"Whatever i just want to, get this finished so i can return to Laurie" Carol cried.

"How did Karen react, when you told her? Carol asked Captain America.

"She just told me, too be safe and go save the universe" Captain America said.

Ironman came over to them.

"You lot ready" said Ironman.

Carol ignored him as she shot him an venomously glare at him.

"YES, CAN WE GET THIS OVER WITH! Carol snapped.

Ironman nodded as the Quinjet soared up into the sky as Laurie, Allyson and Michael watched them leave.

Laurie looked down at her bump as she stroked it, Until she felt a kick.

"Shhh shhhh it's alright, mama will be back baby" Laurie cooded. Michael and Allyson exchange glances at each other.

"I feel so sorry for grandmother"

"It's alright kid as i'm not going any where "

Allyson shot him a nod as Michael did the same.

Karen came walking towards them.

"MOM! Karen ran to her mother as she held her.

"Is she alright? Karen worriedly asked.

"She's fine mom, Carol and Captain America are gone. Into space for a mission but they did say. They'll be quick as they can" Allyson explained.

Afterwards. Michael, Karen and Allyson went back into the house to help Laurie settle down. To make sure she doesn't freakout or get upset.

In the evening,

Allyson and Karen offered to stay round, too help Michael with Laurie, just incase if anything happens.

Allyson, Karen and Michael were all relaxing as they were watching TV, until they heard some noises coming from upstairs.

Allyson head perked up from the sofa as she heard something.

"Grandmother, you alright? Allyson called up as she got off the sofa. To go upstairs to investigate, All Allyson found was Laurie was singing to her bump.

Allyson poked her head through the baby bedroom as she sat on the rocking chair.

"Awwwwww, Michael, Mom!

Michael and Karen came walking up to her as she called them.

Karen and Michael both heard Laurie singing. She was singing a song about: Right here waiting for you by Richard Marx

Oceans apart day after day

And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can…

"Carol, please come home" Laurie started crying as Karen, Allyson and Michael felt their heart broke for her.

"This so devastating to see, Laurie, like this" Michael cried as Karen and Allyson nodded in an agreement.

"Hey mom! com on, let's get you to bed, shall we" Karen walked over too her as did Michael and Allyson. They were worried about Laurie as she missed Carol so much.

Instead Karen and Allyson wrapped their arms Laurie, Michael joined in as he wrapped his muscular arm, round them.

The four of them, stayed silent as tears, rolled down across there cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day at the Strode residence. Laurie was sleeping, while Michael and Allyson were eating breakfast. Karen had already gone too work so she won't get back until the evening.

"Michael"

"Was up Allyson, anyone giving you hard time" Michael responded.

"No it's not that. It's about Grandmother" Allyson cried.

"Allyson, trust me. Laurie will be ok" Michael put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Michael, we are glad, your not hurting anymore innocents"

"I only did it so i don't want to, set an bad example for Laurie and Carol's kid" Michael cried.

"Michael?

" Hm, Yeah Allyson"

"Why go after Laurie, Michael"

Michael gave her a glare.

"Ok, You want the truth"

"Yes" Allyson asked him.

When Michael was about too, tell. Allyson his story. They heard a scream.

"MICHAEL, ALLYSON" Laurie screamed as she caught Michael and Allyson attension.

"Grandmother"

"LAURIE"

Michael and Allyson ran straight upstairs, in a flash. They saw Laurie in her bedroom doorway.

"Is everything ok" Allyson cried.

"No" Laurie cried.

Allyson and Michael quickly came over to her as she was leaning over by the door way.

"The baby is coming Ughhh " Laurie cried.

"Allyson, get the Hospital bag, while i get Laurie into the car" Michael commanded her.

Allyson wasted no time as she grabbed the Hospital bag from the bedroom. Michael carefully lifted Laurie into his arms as he carried her downstairs.

Allyson picked up Michael's signature mask as she shoved it into the bag. Allyson ran downstairs as she opened the door. To let Michael through as he had Laurie in his arms.

Allyson made sure the door was closed behind them. Before getting into the SUV

The two ran straight to the SUV as Allyson and Michael helped Laurie into the SUV.

"Who's driving? Allyson asked.

"I drive Allyson, while you keep an eye on her as i'm driving" Michael responded.

Allyson helped, Laurie get into the middle seat, followed by Allyson on the passenger seat.

Michael quickly jumped into the driver's seat. Allyson and Michael both strapped thier seat belts on as they left .

Allyson pulled out her phone to quickly call Dr Ann Possible. About Laurie had gone into labour.

"Hey Dr Ann Possible, just too let you know that, Laurie has gone into labour"

"Hello Allyson, don't worry i will get everything set up, right away"

"Where bouts are you?

"I'm in Middleton Allyson, I'm so sorry for letting you down. They wanted me back at Middleton Medical Centre"

"Ann, You done nothing, wrong. We'll come straight down" Allyson cried as she ended the call.

"Any luck"

"Middleton"

" Why, not Haddonfield Memorial"

"We don't know, anyone there"

"UGH AHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS " Laurie screamed.

Allyson held Laurie's hand as she stroked her locks.

"How are we gonna get there? Allyson cried.

Michael gave her a sneaky look.

"Watch and learn, Allyson as we're about teleport right there" Michael grinned.

"How are we gonna do that? Allyson cried.

Michael opened up an, teleportation button. Where Laurie's SUV was upgraded by Carol, In case of an emergency.

Michael pressed the button as they teleported from Haddonfield to Middleton.

When they appeared on the road, Michael slammed the pedal as he drove really fast.

Middleton Medical Centre 

Michael drove the SUV so fast, that it nearly went through the entrance. Michael stopped the SUV as him and Allyson helped carry Laurie inside.

Michael and Allyson bursted through the entrance and into the reception. Allyson quickly grabbed an wheelchair as Michael helped, Laurie into a wheelchair.

"Allyson, you stay with Laurie while, i go tell the receptionist" Michael told her.

Allyson nodded as she got out her phone to call Karen and Carol, about Laurie.

Michael walked up too receptionist as he leaned on the desk"

"Excuse me, you don't know Dr Ann Possible do you? Michael grinned evily.

The receptionist looked gave him the look.

"Name please" The receptionists answered rudely.

"Myers, as in Michael Myers, I'm here because my wife is in labour" Michael pretended.

Laurie facepalmed as she tried to grab, her revolver. In case Michael decides to turn back evil.

Thats's when all Hell broke loose, when they heard Michael Myers, the Boogeyman of Haddonfield.

"MICHAEL JUST GET DR ANN POSSIBLE OR I'M GOING TOO SHOVE THAT BB GUN RIGHT UP YOUR ASS AS I REALLY WANT THE BABY OUT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ooo" Laurie screamed cried as tears escaped her eyes.

Allyson really wished, Carol, Captain America and her mom were here, right now.

The receptionist shivered as Michael glared at him. He quickly pressed the call button to Dr Ann Possible.

Seconds later, Dr Ann Possible came running to them as she noticed. Laurie, Michael and Allyson, Waiting for her. Dr Ann Possible was already in her scrubs as she led the three into the delivery room.

The receptionist, who Michael scared had, was holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello, what's your emergency and how can i help"

"Yes, can you contact Team Possible as Michael Myers is here" The receptionist cried.

* * *

Space

In the Quinjet, The Avengers had already won in stopping the Intergalactic space mission. Captain Marvel was leaning against the window, Depressed as she was thinking about Laurie.

Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Captain America were feeling sorry for her as she was looking out the window.

"I'M so sorry, baby for leaving you" Carol spoke quietly to her self as The Avengers were celebrating there victory.

Carol decided too closed her eyes until she heard her communicator beep. Carol groaned as she answered her communicator. Much too her horror, she had an emergency on her communicator.

Carol found out it was Allyson. The message that Allyson sent her was: _Carol, Laurie's gone into labour, she needs you now!_

"LAURIE NEEDS ME, I'VE GOTTA GO" Captain Marvel shot up as she zoomed out the Quinjet.

"You go Carol, i catch you up" Captain America nodded as he gave her a firm nod.

"Tell Laurie, Allyson and Karen, i said Hi" Thor boomed.

Captain Marvel wasted no time as she soared straight out of the Quinjet as she boosted herself towards Earth.

* * *

_Back on Earth, Middleton Medical Centre,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Laurie screamed.

"Deep breaths, Laurie, deep breaths" Dr Ann Possible told her.

"IT HHUUUUUURRRTTTSSS, CAROL BETTER GET HERE SOOOOOONNNNN" Laurie cried.

Michael held her hand as she was crushing his hand.

"If Carol doesn't SHOW UP ON TIME, IM GOING TO BREAK HER MOTHERFUCKING SKULL OPEN AND HER PRETTY LITTLE NECK" Michael thundered.

"Come on grandmother, you can do this" Allyson cried as she had stroked. Laurie's hair.

Laurie hit the pillow as relaxed a bit so she could catch her breath.

"Take your time Laurie, If you feel the need to push, don't be afraid if you feel contraction coming" Dr Ann Possible tried to make her feel better.

"Carol, please i need you, UGHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHOoooo" Laurie shedded tears as Dr Ann Possible felt sorry for her. Laurie's screams made Michael and Allyson felt sympathy for her.

Outside the delivery room. Shego and Kim Possible were charging through the Hospital as they answered the distress call.

Shego and Kim Possible came running in, to find Michael Myers in the room, holding Laurie's hand.

"MICHAEL!, release her at once" Kim sternly ordered.

Dr Ann Possible, shot Shego and Kim a glare.

"Shego and Kimmie, would you two, mind waiting outside after i finish the delivery" Dr Ann Possible barked.

"Yeah, yeah hate too burst your bubble but we've got to, bring him in" Shego moaned.

"AHHHHHHHH THE BABY IS CROWNING, SO PAINFUL" Laurie screamed as she shot up from the bed as she hunched over.

Allyson gave her an oxygen mask as she inhaled in and out.

Shego and Kim decided to stay so they could, keep an close eye on Michael.

A streak of energy appeared from the sky as it was heading towards the window.

Outside of of the Middleton, Medical Centre. Karen stopped her breaks as she quickly gathered her things. From her car as she closed the car door behind her.

Karen was met by Captain Marvel as she landed onto the ground, In front of her.

"Hey Captain Troublemaker" Captain Marvel smiled as she darted through the entrance and into the receptionist.

"Excuse me do you know where, Dr Ann Possible is? Captain Marvel asked the receptionist nodded.

Captain Marvel in a flash, appeared at the delivery room.

"LAURIE" Captain Marvel cried as she came bursting though the door. She saw Laurie was leaning over as Michael and Allyson held her in support.

"ABOUT TIME, YOU FUCKING SHOWED UP UGH AHHHHHHHHHHH Owwwwww"

"Laurie i'm here, honey" Carol ran over to Laurie as she cried. Allyson let go off her as Carol, cradled her.

"Carol I I thought you weren't gonna show up but you have" Laurie cried as she gave her teary look.

Captain Marvel tighten her grip on Laurie as she noticed, Shego was sarcastically clapping at her. While giving her a smug smirk.

"Well, Well, guess what? the cat has dropped in" Shego laughed.

"PISS OFF SHEGO, I AIN'T IN THE MOOD" Captain Marvel yelled.

Captain Marvel gave her an angry expression at her.

Captain Marvel blasted an energy beam right at Shego. Knocking her out so she coukd shut up.

"That will shut you up, Shego" Captain Marvel snarled. Michael nodded as well as he found Shego annoying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oooooooooo. Huh, huh" Laurie fliched as she pushed.

"Push, push, push you can do it Laurie push" Dr Ann Possible.

Laurie hissed as she was crushing Carol and Michael's hand

"I can't take it ANY MORREEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Laurie got very emotional.

"Your nearly there, Laurie" Carol soothed her.

"The head is out, alright, Laurie, just one more, final big push" Dr Ann Possible cried

Michael and Captain Marvel held Laurie, very tightly as she was about to bring the baby into the world.

"We got you, Laurie" Carol cried.

"Your doing great, grandmother" Allyson cried.

"You can do this, pretend we're fighting" said Michael.

Laurie nodded as she started to trembling.

"Ready 1, 2, 3 and PUSH" Dr Ann Possible kindly ordered her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Laurie screamed as windows smashed. Soon after, Laurie fell back backwards. Captain Marvel and Michael helped her, Lay her head against the pillow.

WAHHHHHHHHH WAHHHHHHHHH" the new born cried as Dr Ann Possible pulled the baby out

"Congratulations Mrs Strode and Mrs Danvers It's a boy, 8 pounds. " Dr Ann Possible laid the baby onto Laurie's chest. Covering the newborn in towel to make sure it doesn't get cold.

Laurie started crying as she became overwhelmed with happy tears.

Carol, Michael and Allyson were near Laurie as she cradled the new born.

Carol, Laurie, Michael and Allyson started cooing over the baby.

"Hello baby" Laurie used her baby voice as she wrapped her arms. round the new born. To keep it warm.

Carol gentley stroked her son as she turned to face Laurie.

"You did great, Laurie, really proud of you" Carol smiled warmly as her and Laurie kissed.

"I Carol. Do you think we would be good parents" Laurie cried worriedly.

Carol gave her a scared look as she held her hand.

"Laurie, i promise you. We will be great parents" Carol cried.

Carol and Laurie noticed Michael had sone water in his eyes.

"Yo Michael, You crying? Carol asked him.

"No, i'm not" Michael lied.

Michael for the first time was crying as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Well done, Laurie" as he laid a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Michael"

Michael and Laurie smiled at each other as they both teared up.

Michael and Captain Marvel turned towards each other.

"Thank you Michael for looking after her" Carol cried.

"That's alright" Michael responded.

Allyson was crying as Carol pulled her into a hug.

"Allyson, you and Michael did a great job, for brining Laurie in" Carol told her.

Allyson nodded tearfully as she wrapped her arms round. Carol, Laurie and Michael.

Just then, Karen and Captain America came in to see Laurie holding baby. Karen cried as Cap held her.

Captain Marvel asked Dr Ann Possible to take a picture, for them.

Dr Ann Possible took a photo of Laurie cradling her new born in towel. Carol and Michael smiled as the picture was taken.

Allyson, Karen and Cap joined in the picture as well, not long after.

End.


End file.
